oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Thieving training
This is a guide for training the Thieving skill. Levels 1-5 When first starting Thieving, there is only the options of thieving Men or Women around Runescape! After reaching level 5, head off to Ardougne. Levels 5-25 Steal from cake stalls in Ardougne. Cakes are a good source of food for later training. Alternatively, steal tea from the tea stall in Varrock (located behind the east bank, near to the small fenced area where the Fancy Dress Shop is located). This gives the same amount of xp per steal, except it can offer much higher rates due to the lack of guards to stop the player and because of the shopkeeper never moving from his spot to interfere. If choosing the Varrock method, it is advised to pick a populated world to decrease the respawn time of the tea, thereby increasing xp gained per hour. The downside is the usefulness of the tea itself; although it raises attack by 2 levels, it has poor healing and is of little value. Levels 25-42 Finally, you can thieve more things around the RuneScape world. You should start thieving warriors (located in Varrock Castle, East Ardougne, north of East Ardougne, and Al-Kharid Palace) to get your level up, then when you reach level 32, you can try rogues in the Wilderness (but be safe)! They are good experience, but you should stick with warriors if you have low levels or a skiller. Levels 42-65 At level 42 you should be stealing from guards, Ardougne. They do catch you a lot and use food, but they are good for your level. You can always steal from the Bakers Stall for food when needed. This method gives up to 15k xp an hour. You can also pickpocket Master Farmers for extra profit (if lucky enough for good seeds). Levels 51-99 It is recommend to start doing Pyramid Plunder from now on, it will give significantly more experience per hour than pickpocketing. You need to have the quest Icthlarin's Little Helper done till you are able to enter Sophanem. Completing Contact! is also highly recommended for a bank near the pyramid, otherwise you will have to travel back to the Shantay Pass whenever you have to refill food. You could keep all the loot from the vases and sell them to Simon Templeton at the Agility Pyramid, however it's recommended to leave them since the required banking will lower your experience per hour. It should be noted that you can possibly loot a Pharaoh's Sceptre from the golden chests or graves which sells for around 1.500.000 coins each. Levels 65-72 Option 1: Now at this point, you can start thieving without any food! Head over to the Watch Tower or teleport (if Watch Tower Quest is completed), if you escape detection each time, you can steal from a Watchman and they will give bread as well as GP with each pick. Although, it may seem great, bring some extra food just in case! Option 2: If you have started The Feud Quest, you can thieve Menaphites, provided you have access to the Menaphos Desert City, and use a blackjack, this can yield up to 150K XP/hour, depending on your level. Levels 72-99 At level 70, you can start thieving Paladins, as well, there are a few options. Option 1: For more profit, start theiving Paladins at level 70. Option 2: For less profit, and more experience, go to a knight and begin theiving. Category:Thieving